New Kid
The New Kid, also known as just Kid, takes the role somewhat of an antagonist. He is redeemed somewhere around the end of junior year. Overall, he spent 150 days in the first loop and 200 days in the second. Elementary School After the loop finally ended on the 200th day, Wednesday was full of attempts at recreating his old routine. He began this by speaking to Felix and using his prestigous pin to force friendship. Then, he spoke to Monty about the pills. He entrusted Felix with the role of getting the hair samples, but Felix failed. Due to being unused to his actions having consequences, Kid responded very negatively, the end result being a physical fight. Afterwards, Kid and Felix continued a very toxic and unhealthy relationship until Felix attempted to end it. Kid reacted badly again, chosing to make an ally out of Buggs and make the next five years of Felix's life a living hell. Kid and Buggs endlessly harrassed Felix for years at school, non stop. Kid also physically hurt many of his classmates; except for two. Alice and Buggs. Buggs, due to still being strong enough to demolish him, and Alice simply due to the fact that she had been kind to him earlier. Eventually, Felix and Ted switched to private school. Soon after, Buggs ended his friendship with Kid. Kid proceeded, in place of harrassing Feilx, to pick fights with Ozzy and taunt Nugget to fill his time. Middle School Kid's obsession over Alice only grew. He was not involved whatsover in Buggs, Nugget, and Cindy's affairs. He displayed no sympathy over Lily's assault. He was involved in the lab incident just as the others were. He attended the eighth grade sleepover along with the others. High School He continued to be cold and violent. He ran away from home in junior year. One month later, he met Felix, another runaway. Felix and Kid began to live together in an apartment in the bad part of the city. Things started off fine, but Kid soon became Felix's new abuser; physically, financially, and emotionally. He completely destroyed Felix's self-esteem and turned him into a clingy, dependent mess. A month into their relationship, Carla came along. She rescued Felix, but not without some injuries. When Kid came home from the city, not only did he kill a would-be rapist who threatened his Alice, he also dumped Felix and broke his heart all over again. His parents died around this time and he was sent into foster care with Ron's family. A few months later, Alice found out all that he had done and requested a break. Kid took it the wrong way and went back to Felix. Felix relunctantly took him back. The reprise of their relationship was not as physically abusive, but extremely emotionally abusive. Carla, once again, saved Felix. Kid was hit by a car and proceeded to attempt to drown himself two weeks after. After this incident, he finally attended therapy and began to better himself. College He majored in Architecture. He proposed to Alice near graduation. He attended group therapy with the others. He dormed with Buggs, Jerome, and Ron for the first two years and had an apartment with Alice for the last two.